nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
List of theme tunes
Below this section is a non-exhaustive list of theme songs, lifted primarily from YouTube and other websites, that the authors of the two canons believe will help to evoke a greater feeling of the atmosphere associated with the character, location, country, et-cetera. Best used when reading roleplays. ='Nation Specific Themes'= New Frenco Empire * Imperial Victory (Frenkish Anthem) * Oscar Mike (Imperial Military theme) * A Requiem For America (Post-war ambient) * Light and Steel (general ambient) * Noir 2150 (World City night ambient) * Full Force Response (Authority ambient) * City of Night (World City rain ambient) * Nightclubs and Bureaucrats (New Rome ambient) * Sunshine Boulevard (The Hub ambient) Mechanocratic Russia * State Anthem of the Mechanocracy * Loyalty Until Death (MAF Theme) * Capital of the Machines (Sunikagrad Ambient) * The Ice Wastes (Siberia Ambient) * Cadit Tenebris (Outer Space Ambient) * Worldwide Fortress (Jotunheim Ambient) * Apex Predators (Spetsnaz Theme) * The Chthonians (Final Thirteen Theme) * Flying Fortresses (MAF Aerofleet Theme) * Thunder War (MAF Offensive Theme) * Scorched Earth (MAF Defensive Theme) The Nexus of Man * Anthem of Humanity (Nexonic Anthem) * Rise of Rhazien (Nexus Ascendancy/Death of Sostias theme) * The Choir of the Nexus Military Defense Protocol (NMDP anthem) * March of the Protocol (NMDP war anthem) * PURELIGHT March (PURELIGHT Anthem) * Salvation in Infection (Voidpurge/Darkpurge Theme) * Biological Genocide (PURELIGHT Genocide/Battle Theme) * War is Art (NMDP/PURELIGHT Victory Theme) * The All-Seeing Vision (Nexus Intelligence Cooperative theme) * From the Border to the Palace (Shantytown ambient ⇨ Vikzoria ambient) * Rise of the Raven (Hakenkreuz Fourteen theme, NSFW) * The Cloud of Death (Umbra Outbreak, post-nuclear explosion; general radiation ambient) * The Sacrosancts of Japan (Asian Nexus ambient, retrieval of Japanese Project Sacrosanct test subjects) * Frenkish Skirmishes (Frenco-Nexonic battle ambient) * Russian Skirmishes (Russo-Nexonic battle ambient) * Purge Your Blood (Purge Viruses imminent infection ambient) * Holy Chalice (Knights Templar ambient) * Caribbean Spirits (Caribbean Nexus ambient) * Sangre de la Española (Gulf of Mexico/Caribbean Sea battle ambient) * No Way Out (Nexus Intelligence Cooperative theme) * Grey Plains, Red Plataeus (Lunar and Martian Nexus ambient) * The Powerbase of the Commandant (Nexus Powerbase theme) * The Last Crusade (Global Crusade theme) Japan * 日本へ、ようこそ！| Nippon e, Yōkoso! - Welcome, to Japan! (General ambient) * 堕帝国 | Dateikoku - Fallen Empire (War ambient) * 祖先の剣 | Sosen no Tsurugi - The Swords of our Forefathers (Self-Defense Force theme) Ardavia * Anthem of the Commonwealth * Warriors of the Sun (Anthem of the CAF) * Beneath the Southern Cross (general ambient) Autem Galacticus Nexum * Blood of Golgotha; Lands of Holy Terra (Nexum State Anthem) * Toil in the Sands (General ambient) * Our New World (New Rhazieya theme) * Chant of the Progeny (Holy Synod Anthem, metal undertones) * Never Expect the Nexumian Inquisition! (Nexumian Inquisition anthem) * Máti tou Theoú (Nexumian Inquisition theme) * Spiritual Domination (Inquisition Victory theme) * Symphony of Lost Blood (Anthem of the Armada and Legions) * March of God's Armies (Battle anthem of the Armada and Legions) * Sudden Strike (The Forsaken Division theme) * Just Another Day (General battle theme) * Bow Before Vistron (General victory ambient, same as Vistron's) * We Will Come Back (General defeat theme) * Choir of Maria (Religious ambient) * Gaze Into My Eye (Sagittarius A* ambient) * Death of the Majoris (Space ambient) * Rise of Fuharom (Crusade ambient) * Outlast on the Outback (Nexumian Colonial NexSpace theme) * Cast Out the Idols (White Mass Putsch conflict theme) * Reborn from Cinders (White Mass Putsch theme) * For Who Else, But God? (Shamyahi-Nexumian peace theme) * Saracens at the Gates (Nexumian-Shamyahi war theme) * Burn Their Worlds (Nexumian proximity to Mars or Vyyrahk theme) * Stranded Amongst the Dust (Desert World/Ice World/Selena ambient) * Broken Confidentiality (Order of Informational Security theme) Old World Conglomerate * Ode an die Freude (Old World Conglomerate Hymn) * Glory of the Old World (Conglomerate Military Theme) * Divine Intervention (Conglomerate Combat Superiority Theme) United Dominion of Asian Peoples * A Whole World To Trample! (General ambient) Caliphate * Struggles, Not in Vain (Main Theme) ='Character Specific Themes'= Frenkish Mecharussian * Elena Trotskaya ** The Red Tigress (Main Theme) ** My Blade is True (Battle Theme) ** Titan Mode Activated ** Cavorting with the Dead (Dream Theme) * OTAN ** The Old One (Main Theme) ** In the Hall of the Machine King * Yulia Trotskaya ** The Witch of Eridanus (Main Theme) ** Absolution Through Immolation (Battle Theme) ** Honour Upon My Bloodline Nexonic * Joseph Alexander McHaek ** The Last Crusader (Main Theme) ** Resurrected (post-Resurrection Theme) ** Throats of the Thousand-Slit (War Theme) * Kaleb Steichen ** Panzerlied (pre-Kokone Theme) Nexumian * Angel-Emperor Futar ** The Angel Arrives (Introductory Theme) ** Rise for the Emperor! (Battle Theme) * Apollyon ** A Right Eye for the Right Eye (Main Theme) ** Angel of Destruction (Battle Theme) ** Behind My Hand, A Blade (Assassinations Theme) * Mara'khu Vrezhkoh ** I've Seen Things (Main Theme) ** Even Between Galaxies... (Soria connection theme) * Soria ** ...We Are Never Apart (Vrezhkoh's connection theme) * The Sacrosancts ** Activation (self-explanatory theme) ** Infection (Keglamelanotide-afflicted/Frenzied theme) ** Realization (Fate-finding Theme) * Vistron Gaelagus Matixima ** Martial Tradition (Main Theme) ** Bow Before the Victor (Victory Theme; same as Nexum's) * ??? ** The 10th Complex Ardavian Old World Conglomerate * The Cabal ** In Session (Scheming Ambient) * Individual Councilmembers ** Four, the Fallen (Battle Theme) Japanese * Shinji Sakahara ** Aenigma (Main Theme) ** Frat Maior (Slice-of-Life Situation) ** Retia Consiliorum (Plotting Theme) ** Sanctus Gladiorum (Battle Theme) ** Incubus Ingrediens (Nightmare Dimension) United Dominion of Asian Peoples * ROH-4 ** Reality... Not (Main Theme) ** What Do You See? (Active ROH-4 Theme) * Chen Guohao ** In Sanity (Battle Theme) * Huang Mengyue ** Breakthrough (Battle Theme) ** Gilded Cage (Reminiscence Theme) ='RP Specific Themes'= ''To Struggle in the Way of Allah * Main Theme (unofficial) * Five minutes, Durer (Truck interception in Algiers) * Gaziantep Under Attack * Reds in the Sky (Third Aerofleet arrives over Erbil) * Goalpost Inbound (Smyth in Jakarta) * Enter the Tigress (Trotskaya's Torture Chamber) * Chocolate Man Must Die (Alexei Battle Theme) * Roaches. Lots of 'Em (Imperial bombing/invasion of Mecca) * The Guardian (end theme) Red Planet * Main Theme (unofficial) * March of the People's Will (Narodnaya Volya Theme) * To See What A Murder Looks Like (Chet's Home) * Drago * Lili Marlene by Marlene Dietrich (Rhine Company relaxation) * The Imbecile with the Moustache (Blackhand's Theme) * The Hound of Trotskaya (Drakolich's Theme) * Personality by Johnny Mercer and the Pied Pipers (Frenkish nightclub) * Sixty Minute Man by Billy Ward and the Dominoes (Frenkish nightclub) * Chain Gang by Sam Cooke (RallCorp Mine radio) * Shake Sugaree by Elizabeth Cotten (Miner's camp) * Nothing Can Travel That Fast! (Leviathan Theme) * Emancipation Plot * Thanks To The Noble And Brave (Frenkish victory) * "Bang Bang" by Nancy Sinatra ("Final Confrontation" Theme) * Just go, Agent Rollins (Ending/"Credit Roll" Theme) Access Violation * Main Theme * The Hammer Strikes (Scatach Space Battle) * Into Tel Adom * Anything Moves, Kill It * We've Got A Tail (Deya Chase Scene) * Embrace the Light (Marilova's Torture) * Lads, I Need Help Here! (Perigrum/Greasel Attack) * Not A Gangbang (Morgan Attacks the Palace) * The Crown and the Ring (Flannery/Alain Romance) * Comrades Stick Together (Final Battle Prelude) * Golovkin's Bridge (Final Battle) * The Harder They Fall (Flannery's Death) * What Even Is Proper? * When You're Tripping Really Badly On Jet... (Delegate Arrival) * You're Pregnant, Aren't You? * Our Children Will Be Numberless (Flannery's Funeral) * Glory To The Man That Looks Ahead (End Theme) A Blood Debt * A Predicament Most Unusual (Prologue) * First Fireteam Advance (Alfa Group Theme) * Just A Step Up From A Squad (Base Camp) * Dead Can Dance (Marilova's Dream) * Our Guests (Sidh Delegation Arrives) * Papa Jupiter Shows His Muscle (Europa) * Suda Dziesma, by Auli * Ambush * That Cat is High, by The Ink Spots (Frenkish television) * Pandemonium * Warehouse Altercation * Things Would Go A-South (Marylove Awakens) * Live Or Die, Decide! (SHM Headquarters Escape) * Can We Not Trash The City?! (Marilova's Rampage) * The Promised Day (Final Battle Prelude) * Wrong Answer (Versus Alexei) * The Moment of Truth * Physiopharms First, Gunners Second * The White Flare (Final Battle Begins) * Katyusha (T-34 Stereo) * Farewell of Slavianka (T-34 Stereo) * Into the Tower (Senate Tower Attack) * Lots And Lots Of Somethings (Versus Deimos) * Judicatus Mori (Versus Alain) * The Sacred War (Parade March) * We'll Soon Be Finding Out (End Theme) ''The Fourteenth Chthonian * Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons (Frenkish radio/Orfey's song to Yulia) ''Reveries of God'' NOTE: The themes below do follow a chronological format, but some themes may not belong to one and solely one chapter. The asterisks (*) indicate a subject or wiki article that is related to the theme in question, and can apply over the course of the entire roleplay. ''' '''And finally... ''this is only about 25% (1/4) done.'' Feel free to spoil yourself, if you want. ❖ Main Theme * King in Commoner's Clothing (Chapter 1 Theme*) * Dreams of Paradise (Chapter 2 Theme*) * Black Sol (Chapter 3 Theme*) * Dawn of a New Caliphate (???) * Down With the False Idols (???*) * Hierarchical Infiltration (???*) * Watch Your Fire (???*) * Sea of Faces (???) * Spices, Wares, and Cocaine (???) * Carbide Machete (???) * A New Crescent Moon Rises (???*) * Boots on the Dunes (???*) * Where's the Crusade At? (???) * Flight of Izrii (???*) * Gal With A Gun (???*) * Roar of a Thousand Chariots (???*) * Dark Operations (???) * I Hijacked Your Battleship! (???*) * Close Air Support (???) * The First Church of Chokoban (???*) * Biobomb (???*) * Never Knew of a Cold Desert (???) * Jihad on Ice, The Musical (???) * The Last Pure Light (???*) * Azhk'unaq (???*) * Dripping Blood of the Crucifix (???) * Visoturan no Ikari (???*) * Rii'ghatad Inferno (???*) * Chopper Gunner (???) * The Ultimate Minaret (???) * Blade to Blade (???) * Ziko's Manifesto (???*) * Cave Rat... (???) * ...Mecha Expat (???*) * Jungle of a Thousand Cuts (???*) * A Division Forsaken in the Marsh (???*) * Like a Crocodile (???) * KAURANS! (???*) * Erich (???*) * A New Steichen (???) * The Hooked Cross Never Breaks (???*) * Just Like Your Father (???*) * Sisterly Disconnection (???*) * Break of Stoicism (???) * Palm Tree to Palm Tree (???) * Three-way Bloodbath (???) * Islamic Titan (???*) * Majestas (???*) * Azrael (???*) * Barbary Space Pirates (???) * Orbital Concentration (???) * A H.A.L.O For a Giant (???) * Falling Into A Failed Sun (???) * Drifting Among Helium Clouds (???) * If Only You Knew... (???*) * Final Wound of the Scimitar (???*) * Welcome to Tikonov (???*) * Reflections of a Nazi (???*) * SYSTEM OFFLINE (Epilogue) ='Event Specific Themes'= None as of yet. Check back later for more updates. ='Theme Holding Boxes'= NOTE: The themes below are posted to be possibly included in other nations' themes; it would be rash to just throw in a theme into their own mix, so post themes here for their nation to include later on that you yourself find interesting. This also applies to future events and RPs. (add more boxes if needed) ↓Basically, post themes you find interesting for another nation here. Optional to take.↓ Ardavian Box: Item 1 Caliphate Box: Item 1 Frenkish Box: Item 1, Item 2 (you might want that last one for that Tale you were talking about), Item 3 Luna Box: Item 1 Mecharussian/Mechahuman Box: Item 1, Item 2, Item 3, Item 4, Item 5, Item 6 Neo-Ezo Box: Item 1 Nexus/Nexum Box: Item 1, Item 2, Item 3, Item 4, Item 5, Item 6, Item 7, Item 8, Item 9, Item 10, Item 11, Item 12, Item 13, Item 14, Item 15, Item 16, Item 17, Item 18, Item 19, Item 20, Item 21, Item 22, Item 23, Item 24, Item 25, Item 26 Japan Box: Item 1 OWC Box: Item 1 UDAP Box: Item 1 USSA Box: Item 1 Category:Out of Character